This invention relates to a portable structure particularly suited for use as a bin for storage of agricultural products such as grain.
Grain storage can be a problem for farmers because the volume required to be stored varies greatly from time to time and place to place. It is often not economically feasible for a farmer to maintain a permanent grain storage facility capable of handling the maximum amount of grain which he might wish to store.
Moreover maximum storage requirements cannot be predicted since they occur as a result of such diverse and uncertain factors as crop yield, market conditions, transportion, weather, etc.
It is thus desirable that a portable storage means be available which can be stocked by local dealers and can be purchased and transported by the farmer for quick and immediate erection.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable structure particularly suited for storage of grain which when not erected is relatively compact and is capable of being stocked by dealers in the locality of farming areas.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a grain storage bin with which grain loading and unloading is relatively easy.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a relatively low cost portable structure which can be readily transported and can be erected with a minimum of manpower and complexity.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a portable structure which provides protection to its contents against rodents, insects and weather.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a grain storage bin which is capable of being loaded and unloaded with its top open to the atmosphere. This is an important safety consideration.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a method of erecting a portable structure which can be carried out with a minimum of labour, skill and time.